


The First Time He Asked

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I like to imagine this is what happened - inspired by Hillary's autobiography.





	

A warm summer evening in London, 1973.

“Billy? Where are we going?”  
“I want you to see this beautiful place I visited often when I was here. We used to hang out and smoke weed here all the time!”  
He laughed. His laugh was so adorable. One of the many things that made her fall head over heels with him two years ago. Two year that seemed like a decade. She feels like she has always known him. She heard about soulmates before, read about love. But as she told her best friend last week, you cannot really describe love until you experience it. Her friend was so blown away by the Hillary she met that morning. She was always so reserved, so serious, her life so ordered but here she is now, madly in love. And yes madly. “Where do you see yourself with him? Is he the one?”  
“Yes he is. ” she said after a long but a happy sigh.  
“Do I hear the word marriage?”  
“He didn’t ask me yet. But even he does, I’m saying no”  
“What? Why? Didn’t you say that you absolutely adored this Arkansas guy?”  
“I do. I absolutely do. But I don’t think I’m ready to get married. Commitment is hard enough, let alone with Bill. ”  
He was a force of nature, she was too scared.  
–  
“Oh honey this is absolutely beautiful!”  
“See? I told ya”  
He hugged her from behind. And kissed her on the cheek, several kisses.  
“But it’s not as beautiful as you are, I love you Hillary. ”  
His voice broke up. It was weird. She sensed he was kind of nervous.  
“Darling are you okay?”  
“I am, I really am”  
She smiled at him and threw herself into him, he embraced her, he was tall charming guy, she was this tiny dark blonde cutie, that giggled at every one of his jokes.  
“C'mon, let’s sit at the hill up there honey”  
They started running, like little kids. When they finally arrived at the hill all they could see was the lake. It was a breathtaking view.  
She was so taken by it that she did not notice that Bill was on his knees. When she saw him, her jaw dropped.  
“Hillary”  
“Oh my gosh what are you doing?”  
He was so nervous yet so happy he didn’t pay attention to her.  
“Never in my life did I think I would meet someone so understanding, so warm so smart and so beautiful. ”  
Hillary was crying, she really was. Her eyes filled with tears that she couldn’t see anything.  
“I love you so much. I want you to be with me, every hour, every day and every year. I want to be the one that makes you happy. I want to be the father of your children. I want to be your husband. ”  
She didn’t respond. She couldn’t. She was so overwhelmed. She couldn’t think and couldn’t say anything.  
“Will you marry me?”  
“Hillary?”  
She got on her knees just in front of him, held both of his hands.  
“I love you so much. I love you even more than you do.”  
He smiled.  
“But I can’t do it, not now.”  
Bill was shocked. Well not that much. She was never that normal, he never expected anything normal from her. Her reactions, her self possession was what attracted him to her first when he saw her in Life Magazine in 69’. He told his friends she was the greatest thing to walk on legs. He had never met her before. Nor thought he ever would. But here she is in front of him, holding his hands and now kissing his cheek.  
“What do you mean no? You don’t want to marry me?”  
She was crying already. His words made it worse.  
“No honey. I do. More than anything in the world. I want you to be the old guy I take care of when I’m old.”  
“So?”  
“Just not now. Give me some time. I’m so confused about everything right now. You know that. I adore you.” She kissed his cheek again.  
They both stood up.  
He didn’t say anything. It made her feel so guilty, so awful.  
She leaned in to kiss him on the lips but her refused.  
“Hillary I’m hurt. This isn’t the way it’s supposed to be. ”  
“I’m so sorry, but don’t do this to me, I feel awful enough, please. ”  
He stared at her.  
“ So this isn’t about me?”  
“No darling, and I will marry you one day. Well, if you ask me again. ”  
They both laughed. They often had disagreements, off moments. That’s what happens when you put two strong characters together, even in “perfect” movies.  
“I will ask you again, I’ll never stop asking until you say yes. I’m not letting you go, I can’t. ”  
He took her in his arms and started kissing her. The longest kiss they had until now. It was so passionate, it made her cry again. He wiped her tears, kissed her on the forehead. They sat on the hill, she sat between his legs. They gazed into each other’s eyes so adoringly for what seemed like hours. He kissed her nose, hugged her, and said “Mother doesn’t like you already, I don’t want to tell her this story.”  
“Oh please don’t ”  
They laughed and she rested her head on his shoulder. He kept kissing her head. And she run her fingers through his chest.  
They watched the sunset on the lake together then went back to their hotel room and had passionate sex for the first time, as an almost engaged couple.


End file.
